Cheating
by Scottsbabe
Summary: Bella cheats on Edward with Jacob. Will Edward keep blaming himself for it or will he except her? Or will he tell her to leave. read and find out. Rated ma. Mature adult! Bella/Edward & Bella/Jacob. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**You know how to read. Hope you like it. Edward/Bella & Jacob/Bella**

**Chapter 1**

"I will miss you a whole lot while im hunting. Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" Edward asked me worriedly. "I'll be fine! Maybe I can go visit Jake for a while!" I replied. "BE CAREFUL! I don't want that mutt doing anything to you!" He said growling at that one word. "I will be just fine, now go!" I said to him pushing him out of his own house. He turned around and kissed me passionately and then left with his entire family. I got on my motorcycle that I left at Edward's and rode down to la push.

Jacob Black. My best friend in the entire world, heard me and came running out. I barely had time to get off of my bike and then he was there. He gave me a huge bear hug. "May I breath?" I asked almost breathless. He put me down. "Sorry. Hard to get used to this!" he said with his face in an apologetic pout. We went into his house and Billy wasn't setting where he usually is. "Where's Billy?" I asked worried that Jake might try something without him here with us. "He's with Charlie! Did he not tell you?" he asked with a laugh playing around the corners of his mouth.

We went to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and patted the side of it trying to get me to set down next to him. But, I did and tripped on the way. I was expecting to hit the floor face first but Jake caught me in an instant. He picked me up and sat me in his lap. Then he started caressing my hand. I didn't know what I was thinking but I kissed him with as much power as I could. He did the same back. He stood as up and set me down in front of him.

He then started heading to the bed backwards. His knees hit the bed and I pushed him down on top of it. I climbed on him and started kissing again. I could feel him through his jeans. He was getting hard and it was me doing it. He turned us over where he was on top of me and then he started taking off my shirt. When he got it off, I stopped him before it went farther. We were breathing hard."What are we doing?" I asked him, my breathing becoming more calm. "We are doing what we want to do!" he replied back worrying that I might pull away I assume.

But I didn't. It was true. I wanted to do this because Edward would not. I was craving it more than anything right now. I should have stopped. But I couldn't.. I didn't want to. "Bella? Are you wanting to do this or not?" Jake asked me worriedly. I kissed him as hard as possible pushing my tongue past his lips. He did the same thing. His tongue set my mouth on fire. His body was shooting off so much heat and I could swear I was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

I loved him and he loved me. What would I tell Edward after this? Right now I didn't care! Jacob pulled away from me sliding his hot hands behind me. I felt him unhook my bra and he pulled it off. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I kissed him again and then he moved his lips kissing me down my jaw to my neck. He sucked on it lightly and then he bit me but not enough to pierce my skin. I whimpered urging him to go on. He did. He nibbled a little bit longer and then went farther down to the center of my chest just above my breasts.

He had no clue what he was doing to me. He was making me crave more and more and I knew he was teasing me! I was thinking of ways to get him back for it but it was hard because he was keeping me distracted enough by teasing me. He moved his head to my left breast licking my nipple making it hard. He grasped my right tightly. I was breathing so loudly that it was embarrassing. I still didn't care. He repeated the same thing on my right nipple making it hard. He licked me from there all the way down my stomach. He glided his hands across the top of my jeans.

He then raised my bottom half up and pulled them off slowly. He didn't take his eyes away from mine for even a second. He removed my panties with them. He put his hands between my legs right at my knees pulling them apart so he could get to me. I put one finger in me back and fourth and went slow but hard and then he would switch to fast but light. He slid his other 2 fingers in me. "Ahhhh. Jake. I'm gonna." Then Jacob stopped and removed them and replaced them with his tongue sliding his tongue in me. I climaxed and then he was back on top of me kissing me. Then, He slid himself into me and started out slow. It was painful for the first few seconds but then it turned into a surge of pleasure. We kept going for about an hour and we both had to at least have have cummed 6 times each. We made such a mess. We cleaned each other up. "Crap. I forgot to get you back for teasing me the way you did!" I yelled.

"Looks like distracting you worked rather well!" he exclaimed. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I know you did so don't lie at all!" he yelled at me. "I am glad we did it but im still wondering what I'm supposed to tell Edward when he comes home tomorrow." I said back. "Tell him the truth. He will forgive you knowing him!" He said. "SHUT UP! I know he probably will, too but...what should I do. If I go home...I can take a shower and get your smell off of me and he will never know!" I said to Jacob. He glared at me. "WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You should tell him the truth." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a child. "I have to go. It's almost 8:00. I'm gonna take the motorcycle so I'll have my own transportation to get to you when I want to or need to at all!" I said to him. Before I walked out of his room he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him in a hug that was more easier. He pushed me from him and smiled my smile, not sam's! I kissed him with everything I had.. "Bye. I'll come back as soon as possible. Okay?"I asked hoping he wouldn't pout. He didn't at all.

He kissed me one more time and nodded his head in confirmation. I got outside and got on my motorcycle and saw him waving good bye to me before me kicking off. I waved back and then left. I got to the Cullens and pulled my cycle in next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I went up ti Edward's room and went straight to his bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stripped all my clothes and got in. I scrubbed my entire body for 30 minutes of my time in. I didn't want Edward to smell him at all. I got out and it was already 9:00. I was sleepy. I laid down in the bed Edward bought for me and drifted to sleep.

I woke up and felt his arms around me. I felt Edward's arms around me. Then, it hit me. I had tears rolling down my cheeks in an instant. I felt too guilty to keep it from him. I turned to face him so he could see my face. "BELLA?! What's wrong? Why are you crying. You're okay, right? Did he do something to you?" I stopped him before he could say anything else. "Edward. I'm so sorry. Don't kill him. Don't hurt him. It's my fault. I pushed him into it!" I kept going on and on but he stopped me. "What happened? What did you do that you're apologizing for?" He asked me with the most worried look on his face. I couldn't look ant him. "I forced him to sleep with me. I seduced him. I'm so sorry." I whispered knowing he heard me. He jumped up and I was scared to move. "Bella how could you? I trusted you. What did you do with him? No, no, no, no, this is all my fault!" He yelled hitting his knees to the floor.

**Ok, I was gonna do this all in one with no chapters but I changed my mind! Hope you liked it and you should already know what to do. Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

_what happened in the last chapter..._

_I woke up and felt his arms around me. I felt Edward's arms around me. Then, it hit me. I had tears rolling down my cheeks in an instant. I felt too guilty to keep it from him. I turned to face him so he could see my face. "BELLA?! What's wrong? Why are you crying. You're okay, right? Did he do something to you?" I stopped him before he could say anything else. "Edward. I'm so sorry. Don't kill him. Don't hurt him. It's my fault. I pushed him into it!" I kept going on and on but he stopped me. "What happened? What did you do that you're apologizing for?" He asked me with the most worried look on his face. I couldn't look ant him. "I forced him to sleep with me. I seduced him. I'm so sorry." I whispered knowing he heard me. He jumped up and I was scared to move. "Bella how could you? I trusted you. What did you do with him? No, no, no, no, this is all my fault!" He yelled hitting his knees to the floor._

"Edward, it's not you're fault. It's mine." I said to him. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that to you. I love you more than anything in this world and now I think i just messed it up. If you don't want to be with me i ca-""shut up! Don't finish that! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he yelled at me inerupting me. 'If i wanted to leave you or wanted you to leave me than it would already have happened! I love you and nothing will ever change that." he said again. "But, why would you want to stay with some one like me?" i asked him. "Because I love you and nothing like this will change it. nothing will make me hate you. i love you way too much!!" He yelled at me. I just sat on the floor and started crying. 'Why am i acting like a whore?' i thought. My thoughts got stopped by Ed's uncontrolable mouth on mine. He was moving with verry little caution against my lips.

**!LEMON ALERT!**

"He was running his hands up and down my legs and would rub my inner thieghs every now and then. I would gasp everytime he got close to...well you get the picture. He then moved his mouth down my jawline and on my neck. He started sucking on my skin lightly in the same spot making sure not to leave any marks. He nipped a little making me groan his name. "W...what are...y..you doing?" i asked him inbetween breaths. He simply kept going. He pulled my shirt off slowly and then reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. I grabbed his wrists and stopped him before he got any farther. "C...can you ...h...handle it right now?" i asked cautioning him. "Of course i can." he replied back. Then he pulled the straps down taking off my bra. I closed my eyes and leand me head against the bed. (sorry for cutting in but just remember they're on the floor!) He licked his way down until he reached my right boob.

Taking my left hardening peak in his mouth, he sucked and bit on my nipple. He did the same to my right. I looked at him and he looked at me. He then moved down with his tongue. He licked at the skin right above my jeans. Then he reached his hands on the buttons and undid it and then pulled them off with my panties. He looked at me and smiled and even licked his lips. I amiled at him and started to blush. He lowered his head down and started to nip at my clit. my moaning just got loader each move he made. He then started thrusting his tongue inside of me. I was almost in tears at this point. I then felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I knew that i was gonna climax soon. Then, he stopped. I groaned. He looked up at me and pulled his head up to me and kissed me. 'omg is he a good kisser' i thought to myself. He slid his tongue in my mouth and started exploring it.

He positioned himself and looked at me. I nodded and he slid himself into me slowly. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to subside and adjusted to his size. I nodded again to let him know I was ready. He then started thrusting slowly and i soon caught on to the rythm. He started going faster. I drug my nails down his back leaving marks. He kissed me and went even faster. I was meeting every one of his thrust with one of my own. Soon, we were going at vampire speed and then i climaxed. But he kept going. It was so fast. I held on to his shoulders tighter. He picked us up and had me against the wall. I had climaxed atleast 6 times now and he still wasn't done. Then I heard him grunting. He was going to cum. Hw went even faster if even possible. I screamed in pleasure as another one of my climaxes was met by his. He layed me on the bed and kissed me over and over agin whispering "i love you," in between every single kiss. "I have now taken back what is mine and i will never ever let you go my one and only true love" he said. I smiled kissed him and then i fell into un everlasting sleep.

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Look for my next 2 stories. My first story will be called Forgiven and there will be a sequel known as 2 forbidden loves. They are rated teen so there is not lemon...sorry! : D**


	3. TELL ME!

Ok. I need your help. I need help with ideas for the next chapter. If you want it to be private then message me. Just review me too if you would like that. Just send me some ideas and I will put your name in at the end of the chapter and the parts you helped with...Thank You! Say so soon! I give you 2 weeks...ok? Thank You.


	4. Chapter 3

What happened in the last chapter.

_"I have now taken back what is mine and i will never ever let you go my one and only true love" he said. I smiled kissed him and then i fell into un everlasting sleep._

{A/N}— Sorry it took so long for me to type up a chapter. I wasn't really going to start another chapter but it just appealed to me of how short it was and I just decided to start it again. Look for the names at the end who helped me finish writing it.

**Chapter 3**

_I awoke in Edward's bed not quite remembering had happened in the past 2 or 3 days. I looked at his clock and it read 5:42 A.M. I sat up and rubbed my eyes hoping to get the blurriness out of them. I had no luck in that. I stood and felt against the wall till I reached his door. I walked out and slowly walked to the stairs followed by going down them. Me being me, I tripped and felt cold rock arms grab me. I was stood straight up and when I looked at my savior, he wasn't savior at all. It was James. I screamed and writhed until he final let me go. I hit the floor hard and then I stood up and ran up to Edward's room as fast as possible. But it wasn't his room anymore._

_The walls were decorated in pink and blue hearts, stars and bears. My jaw dropped. In the center of the room stood a carriage with pink and blue ribbons. I looked closely at it. I walked slowly to it and looked in it. I pulled the blanket away slowly and just as I did a small cry came from the carriage. I gasped as I saw the little small baby laying there helpless. She looked like Edward but had Jacobs eyes. I gasped again as I saw that the she was injured. I picked her up and then a banging at the door echoed throughout the room. The baby screamed then. I ran to the closet and hid hoping we could get out safely but I knew that I couldn't if it was a vampire._

_Just as the closet door slammed open, James snatched the little baby girl out of my hands and I watched helplessly as he hurt the little girl. I didn't know what else to do. Then, James looked at me with blood stained eyes; hungry eyes. I screamed a piercing scream and when I did the last thing I remember seeing is those eyes._

"_You're supposed to be dead," I said in a small voice just as I heard a small slitting noise. I looked down and his hand is in my stomach. I screamed again._

I awoke again and this time I was screaming.

"Bella? What's worng," Edward panicked shaking me. I grabbed him and didn't let him go. I was so scared of James being alive.

"James! He was here," I yelled scared. "He was down stairs and then I came back and their was a little baby girl and James killed her and then he killed me! And those eyes!"

"Bella! Calm down. It's okay," he soothed me. "Do you wanna go down stairs?"

I looked at the clock and it read 5:42 A.M. "NO," I screamed. "He's down there waiting on me!" I trembled remembering the things that had happened. I can't even get that little girl being hurt out of my mind. I held him as tight as possible. He held me but there was a hesitation that I sensed in him.

"Bella? Are you gonna be okay," he questioned me. "Do you want me to go down stairs with you so I can make sure? I wouldn't dream of leaving you up here by yourself. Especially how you are right now."

Just as I started to get up with him I felt my stomach twist and then I knew I was going to throw up. I ran to his bathroom instead and puked in his toilet. He was holding my hair out of my face and asked me if I needed anything. I told him a cold towel and he gave it to me. I went to the mirror and then I wiped my face down with the cold towel. I could feel his worried eyes on my back and finally I told him "Im fine," and he took that as to leave the room.

I waited to make sure he wasn't in hearing range and I grabbed my cell and pushed 3.

"Hello," he answered.

"Jacob," I said. "I think im pregnant."

"Oh shit! Bella? Are you still there? Please tell me you're joking!" He was yelling so loud in the phone that I was sure Edward could here but he never came in.

"QUIT YELLING!" I quietly yelled back at him. "Edward doesn't even suspect that I am. Um, if it's yours then I am fucked!"

"Why? Why could you be possibly screwed if its mine? I think it's great!" He got so excited. I forgot to tell him that I had sex with Edward.

"Wait.....what did you mean if it was mine anyway? You've only had .....You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled in the phone and I knew Edward heard him that time. I watched the door swing open and within seconds the phone was out of my hand and closed. He grabbed me and we were in his car and down the road.

"Edward?" I said so quietly that I couldn't even tell if I said it.

"What THE FUCK DID YOU TELL THAT STUPID FUCKING MUTT?!" He yelled at me. It hurt my ears. Tears came out of my eyes and then I started sobbing. I was honestly scared of Edward. Wait I wasn't scared. I was terrified. He looked over at me and I was sitting so far from him that I could fall out of the door if he turned hard at all. The car did a quick stop and then I got out and ran crying. I didn't know where I was running. I just wanted to get away from him.

He stopped me and I screamed yelling at him to let me go. I just wanted to get away from him. He let me go and I almost fell to the ground but he caught me and set me up straight and stepped at least 4 feet away from me. I started crying again but this time I ran to him instead of from him. I was afraid but I was more afraid of not having him. He grabbed me and held me close and told me sorry a million times in my ear.

"Please forgive me, my love," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I think that I may be," I waited for a moment, "pregnant."

**Okay....how was that? Um I have some thanx to give to 2 people but 1 person im not giving thanx to til my next chapter! I love all the people who are fans of my stories and I give dislikes to those of you who don't!**

**Allyson Ashly - Thanx for the idea of bella getting pregnant. I was thinking about doing that but I wasn't sure but thank you for pushing that in there!**

**Jessica Laurens - Sorry but I needed a lot of drama in there so I made her pregnant.**

**Beca-Shelton-Vampire - Thank you to you for the Jacob getting mad because that added more drama to the story. That is a deffinate yes for my next chapter**

**Sorry it took so long! XOXOXOXO ~ LOVE FOREVER ~ LOVELESSCHIC**


End file.
